Demyx
Demyx is a slender, handsome, rather unmotivated, agile, soft-furred, smart, hyper, bright-minded, peaceful, soft-featured, spacey, curious, easily distracted, kind, knowledgeable, charming, lithe creamy-brown tom with soft, fluffy fur that gets longer as it gets closer to his hind legs and tail, a sweeping, bushy, fluffy, fox-like, soft-furred, plume of a tail, and sharp, knowing, sparkling, and intelligent pale aqua-green eyes, his left more blue than the right. He is a member of the Organization. History Demyx was born to Liza and an unknown father, with a single sister, Larxene. They were later abandoned and raised in the Organization by Xemnas and his former, now deceased mate, Radiance. He later got his first apprentice, Ventus. He participated in the Greatest Battle, and killed Iron. After he returns to the camp, Terra taunts him for being weak. Demyx runs off into the forest, wanting to die. Hikari persuades him to come back, and he does so. After the Greatest Battle, Myde, his nephew, becomes his next apprentice. Hikari later asked him to be her apprentice, he accpeted because he always wanter to learn about medicine. Demyx also later meets Zoey and Thestrel while they're looking for Miley. He tries to take care of Miley's kits when they are brought to the Organization by Juniper, one of Zoey and Riku's kits. Demyx appears to be very worried about his mentor, Riku, and Zoey, and even Zexion, who had left a while ago to be with Laughingeyes, his mate from DawnClan. He eventually confessed his love to Axel, and the tom loves him back. They promise to keep their relationship a secret. Personality Demyx is a rather lazy, casual, and happy-go-lucky personality that differs from most in the Organization. He is much less serious and uninterested in fighting, shown when he was corned by Irisshade, who also called him weak. When put on a recon mission or a border patrol, he is cool, calm, and focused. Hunting isn't his forte either, because he even seems to consider sweat gross on a level. When surrounded by his closest friends (which, to him are Axel, Xigbar, Xion, Hikari and Roxas) he is nice, sweet and caring, which is shown a lot when he jokes around and such. He loves kits, and would die to protect them. He seems to be an insomniac also, having been shown wandering around the territory at night and such. He matured some after the Greatest Battle and being apprenticed to Hikari, he's also realized his loves and hates. Quotes "I'm guess I'm just not cut out for combat. Sure, I killed Iron, but that was luck and adrenaline. My speciality is recon, and I'm proud of it. So lay off!" Demyx to Terra; '''Orgnaization RPG. Relationships 'Hikari; ' He loves the she-cat like a sister, and she's been more of a sister to him than Larxene. '''Axel; The tom is his best friend, and whom he loves. They are mates now. 'Terra;' Terra hates him, and the feeling is mutual both ways. Trivia *He is based of the Kingdom Hearts character Demyx. *He loves to swim and just being in water. *He is an insomniac. Pictures Real life image~ Human Image/Actual Demyx A wallpaper made by Elorisa. Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Cats of The Organization Category:Tom Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Loner Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Elorisa's Roleplay Cats Category:Insomniac